Time and Time Again
by Lady of the Lore
Summary: A lovely songficstory about Goku and ChiChi
1. Default Chapter

Total Peace Song fiction/ of Goku and ChiChi to the song Eternal Flame by the Bangles. I did this as I listened to this song about a hundred times. It's a sweet piece of Goku and ChiChi's life at peace. This takes place after they have gotten married but before Gohan is born. Its short but cute.  
Goku wandered through the grassy field by his house just enjoying the feel of the light breeze and fresh smell of trees and flowers. Everything was perfect and he felt so happy. It was early morning and the sun was just coming up. Its warm rays just beginning to stretch across the ground. Goku breathed deep and raised his arms up to the sky. Everything was in perfect serenity around him and Goku felt content. He stood there for a moment, enjoying how the sun was gently warming his body. He felt someone watching him. He dropped his arms to his sides and opened his eyes. ChiChi sat up on a low branch of a tree before him smiling and looking at him intently. "Good morning!" she said cheerfully. Goku smiled up at her. Being married to such a wonderful lady like ChiChi never failed to have surprises. He caught a sweet smell in the air and breathed it in. "ChiChi you smell so good." She giggled and blushed.  
With a little concentration, Goku flew up to her and sat next to her taking her into his arms. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest. She hummed sweetly as she relaxed in his arms. She smiled when she realized that she could hear his heart beating. Goku smiled dreamily back at her and leaned back against the trunk of the tree. " ChiChi, I love it when you sing. Your voice is so pretty." ChiChi blushed even redder. He's so sweet and honest, she thought to herself.  
Taking his hand in hers she placed it over her heart. "Close your eyes. Give me your hand, darling. Can you feel my heart beating? Do you understand? Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming? Is this burning an eternal flame?" Her voice was sweet and clear ringing straight into her husbands heart. Goku opened his eyes and gave her a look that said "Yes, I love you. Its not a dream. Its real. I'm here." ChiChi lifted her eyes to the rising sun and sang, " Say my name, the sun shines through the rain. Oh life, so lonely then ease the pain. I don't want to lose this feeling. Is this burning an eternal flame?"  
Goku held the side of his beautiful wife's face, looking deep into her eyes as she continued to sing. "Close your eyes. Give me your hand, darling. I watch you when you are sleeping. You belong with me. Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming?" "I love you ChiChi." Goku whispered in her ear and held her closer as the last note faded into the sounds of the mornings. "I love you too Goku. I promise I won't ever leave you." Okay, it my first written story type thing to put on Fanfiction so please keep an eye out for my soon to be loaded stories. Please send me any comments or thoughts you had on this. I love to write and draw so you'll all have to bear with me as I go between phases of drawing and writing. Thanks a TON for reading it and I hope you enjoyed it. -Lady of the Lore- ( 


	2. Time And Time Again

Total Peace Chapter 2 "Anywhere"  
  
Goku stretched out on the grass outside his home. He felt so full. He looked up to the sky and sighed. ChiChi's cooking was so good sometimes he felt he might have eaten more than was good for him. "But it tastes soooo goood!" he moaned out loud to no one. Feeling the warm sunlight on his body began to make him sleepy. His eyes drooped heavily and his whole body relaxed. Soon he was fast asleep out on the lawn.  
ChiChi wondered where her husband was and looked out the window above the sink where she was washing dishes. No where out there could she see the tall form of Goku. "Where has that man gone to?" she thought to herself. Worried, she stepped out. She wandered out around the house hearing the birds chirp but not seeing her husband anywhere she walked out farther into the woods. Sunlight moved in patterns across the ground as ChiChi walked through the forest. She held out her hand and let the light play across it feeling its golden warmth radiating energy into her body. She looked around to be sure that no one was around to see her then raised her hand up to the sky, concentrating.  
She raised her power level ever so slightly to be able to have it emanate in an aura around her. No one knew of the wish she had made long ago to the Eternal Dragon, she had kept it a close guarded secret that she told no one of, not even Goku. Long gold brown wings unfurled themselves from her back arching up over her head into the sky. Longer and longer they grew until they spanned a good four feet on either side of her. The sunlight traced patterns of gold across their lengths half revealing half concealing. She looked to each wing, stretching each one out slowly, it had been a long time since she had last opened them to their full length but now it felt good to do so. She hummed softly to herself as she smiled lightly. Years ago, before she had even met Goku, she had made a wish to the Eternal Dragon in a dream she had. She had never thought it was a dream for Shenlong had been so frightening to her as a small girl but she had made her wish with great courage. She let down her hair from the tight confining bun she normally kept it in and let it cascade down her back in long raven tresses that brushed the side of her small waist.  
Then she sensed it. Like a powerful wave it slammed into her sending her senses reeling. A dark shadow fell upon the forest making even the golden sunlight feel cold. The hair on the back of her neck bristled as a cold chill made her shiver. "How after so long.?" ChiChi thought to herself. "Its near so very near. its looking for me, I can feel it. But why? What is it that could be so thoroughly evil?" All of the shadows in the forest became darker and more ominous as ChiChi stood there like a golden winged sentinel trying to locate where the darkness was coming from. And then there, right before her it crept out from a tall shadow of an old maple tree. It was one of the last things ChiChi would have thought to encounter here in the secluded forest where she lived. It righted itself and stood upon two feet and stared hard at her. It's long midnight black wings jutting like pieces of black crystal from its back. Eyes icy cold stared into her own warm brown ones and ChiChi felt it try to mentally frighten her. With ease she pushed back the assault and raised her head defiantly. "I know what you are and I do not fear you!" she said in a voice that made the forest ring. The thing before her sneered and narrowed its eyes. Its voice was as cold as ice and as dark as space as it answered in a tone that chilled her to the bone. "You do, do you now?" Its voice full of contempt holding almost a laugh Well, I have been looking for you for quite along time now. Master Kudo has not been himself since the day you escaped." ChiChi swallowed her fear and stood tall. "I should think that her won't be himself for quite some more time for that spell that was put upon him should keep it that way. Now be gone with you servant of Kudo, I will not leave here."  
  
Sorry!! I don't mean to leave you on a cliffhanger but I have two finals to study for and several research reports to do. Please enjoy the next chapter and I will add the next part ASAP! Thank all of you who have given me back comments on my story!!! School is no fun when there are finals involved!! Got to go! 


End file.
